


Forgotten Document

by rapono



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: One-Shot, Science, because I'm a lazy butt, science theory, testing the logic of this theory, transformer science, transformer theory, written to motivate me to write the actual piece, yes the story this is from ends up being a shipfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/rapono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small snippet from my fanfic, "Curing the Dead." (on Fanfiction.net)</p><p>While searching for a way to save Breakdown, Knockout finds an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Document

**Author's Note:**

> As my fic "Curing the Dead" has been on hiatus for over a year, I thought I should write a little something to inspire/motivate me to continue it.
> 
> I actually have a physical hand-written document that I'm basing this on.
> 
> If you're interested in the story, check it out on Fanfiction.net (same username) and lemme know, so I might transfer it onto this site.

Knockout tried opening the file, hoping he still had clearance for such documents. "Deception Chief Science Officer Optics Only" was the warning it gave. He still did, as it opened up with a quiet beep.

Making sure no one was around, he began to read it:

MINOR SCIENTIST BLOODRACER'S NOTES

Spark Revival/Retrieval Theory

\- Is it possible to summon deseased spark into frame?  
→ Dark Energon: Negative - becomes undead, no spark  
→ Supercharging Spark Chamber/Frame: Negative - no effect  
→ Charging Chamber with Familiar Spark: Success! ⇒ Using the spark of a sparkmate or sibling is most effective (If not an option, than a close friend can sometimes do)

* THIS IS ONLY A TEMPORARY FIX *  
→ An injection of the spark-retriever's energon (preferably inner) is needed to keep the spark from fading away  
* WARNING - If the spark or frame has been exposed to dark energon, the retrieved spark with fade out at a much quicker rate

DARK ENERGON IS EXTREMELY POISONOUS TO RETRIEVED SPARK

→ A chemical formula is a possible permanent solution!  
(Formula is far from completion, but a few ingredients have been solved, and the exact amounts needed are not yet calculated)  
\- Highest-grade Energon  
\- (Very small amount of) Dark Energon  
\- A Synthetic Energon (if one is ever rediscovered)  
\- An (unknown) organic substance (originating from Earth)  
\- Energy of a Prime-Only Relic? (Forge of Solus Prime?)  
\- No other ingredients have been comfirmed

[THIS DOCUMENT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED BY CHIEF SCIENCE OFFICER SHOCKWAVE.]

Interesting, Knockout thought. And it was all the facts and hope he needed.

It was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my 3DS, will need some minor editing.


End file.
